Service facsimile
A 'facsimile' would be considered a duplicate of an original. Original what? You might ask. Is 'it', a picture that you take with a camera or a copy machine? Something like that, but 'it', is not a material object when it comes to the mind. A 'facsimile' in the mind, is a 'memory recording' and it doesn't last forever. As a matter of fact, it doesn't even exist in the real world (mest). It is a true 'static' without wavelength, weight, mass or position in space. Yet receives, the 'impression' of time, space, energy and matter (mest). By observation, this conclusion is a 'postulate' used because it is useful and workable. This is, the description of a 'facsimile'. This is a high point of scientology. This description is not actual. It is abstract, but logical. When a 'thought recording' is so regarded, the problems of the mind rapidly resolve. 'Facsimiles' are said to be "stored." Where? We don't know. Some say in the brain. Apparently not. What we do know is that "they act upon" the physical universe switchboard (called the brain and nervous and glandular system) to monitor action or instigate action. They appear to have motion and weight (only because) motion and weight are recorded into them. They are not stored in the cells. They impinge upon the cells. Proof of this matter rests in the fact that (an energy) "which became" a 'facsimile' a long time ago can be recontacted and is found to be (violent) on the contact. Pain is stored as a 'facsimile'. Old pain can be recontacted. Old pain, in 'facsimile form', old emotion in 'facsimile form', (can reimpose itself on present time) in such a wise as to deform or otherwise physically affect the body. You can go back to the last time you hurt yourself and find there, and reexperience, the pain of that hurt, unless you are very occluded. You can recall a memory picture of an elephant or a photograph. The elephant and the photograph are no longer present. A 'facsimile' of them is stored in you mind. A 'facsimile' is complete with every perception of the environment present (when) that 'facsimile' was made including sight, sound, smell, taste, weight, joint position and so on through half a hundred perceptions. Just because you cannot recall motion or these perceptions does not mean they were not (recorded fully and in motion with every perception channel you had a the time). It does mean, that "you" have interposed a stop between the 'facsimile' and the recall mechanisms of (your control centers). There are 'facsimiles' of everything "you" have experienced in your entire lifetime and everything "you" have imagined. Now, let's look at the word 'service'. "Service" because they serve you! "Facsimiles" because they are 'in' mental image picture form. This is a reflex of 'your mind' (a Service Facsimile). It doesn't have a 'control center' because "you" gave up control and gave 'it' its own power to serve "you". Therefore, you might wonder why you would do such a thing. Well, guess what?